BitterSweet Sixteen
by B's-girl-forever
Summary: : read it!
1. Chapter 1: No Wayy!

Bitter-Sweet Sixteen

IT was my sixteenth birthday on Saturday and nobody showed up. Not even my best friend Madison when she was supposed to be here in L.A. on Friday with me. I have been sitting in my room all day crying my eyes out.

"This year was supposed to be the year where I get a car and everything. But no! What do I get? A pair of socks from my aunt that lives in Wisconsin," I mumbled to myself quietly.

Nobody else was at home except for my puppy Joey. My mom had gone out for the whole day and (probably to a casino or something). I don't know when she will be back. And my dad isn't here because he is in the army.

This is torture, So, I decided to take Joey for a walk. There was nowhere to go here, so I decided to walk to the golf course and walk down the cart paths.

SO I finally got joey on a leash when he started to bark. I peeked out the window and that's when I saw a middle-aged lady pull up in a bright red mustang convertible. At first, I had no clue who it was, but then it hit me, "Oh crap," I said aloud, realizing that it was my mom. She silently got out of the car and tried to sneak up on me, but I caught her before she even got to the stairs that lead up to the house.

"I didn't think you were home," she said with a gasp.

"Oh, well where else would I go. After all, I don't even have a car," I answered with a sly smile.

"OK. Well...here you go." She handed me the keys to the red convertible that she just pulled up in.

"Well Finally!" I said."It's about time that I actually have something to do. I am going to go take Joey and I on a joy ride," I said, realizing that I had yelled it loud. It echoed throughout the hills that surrounded my house.

"Well, just wait a few. _We _have another surprise for you."

"_We?_"

Just then, my dad hopped out of the bushes behind me and gave me a huge hug.

Stunned and in awe, all I said was, "Um...um, uh...Hi!"

"Hey kiddo! How are you? I missed you so much!" He said about as loud as I was earlier.

"Yeah! No offense, but I was getting used to just having Mom in the new house. It has been really boring. So, when are you going back to Iraq?"

"Um...I am not going back. I have decided that I need to resign from the army. Being away from you guys is just way too hard."

"OK then," I replied as we all walked into the house. "So...what are you going to do from now on? I mean like, now that you aren't in the army anymore, what is the plan job wise?"

"Well, I have found a really good job in Miami, Florida," he said quietly.

"Oh, that's cool," I said, then I realized, "well I'm not moving if that's what you think. There is no way. We just moved here about a year ago, but there is no way in he...ck i am going to move now!"I yelled at him with all new fury in my voice. I was bursting with rage. _Aargh, _I thought to myself. _No way!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2: Okay Then

**Chapter 2: Okay Then**

The next day...

I got up early to get ready for school. Thinking that I have to catch a ride with my mom, I hurried to get ready. Realizing that my mom was still asleep, I remembered that my parents got me a new car. It was still dark outside so I couldn't see it when I looked out the window.

It was quiet in the house. I tried not to wake up my parents. There was just an eerie feeling that I couldn't shake off. Just then, my mom woke up.

"Hey Kiddo! Good morning. Sorry I didn't wake up earlier, sleep deprivation is really depressing. But I just feel safer now with your father sleeping next to me again," she mumbled not knowing that I wasn't listening.

"Yeah. But don't think you guys are off the hook from yesterday. I am still SO frustrated. I am not moving yet. I want to graduate with my friends next year. If we move now, I will be a loner next year cause the school year is almost over. What am I going to do when I have no one to hang out with over the summer," I told her as I was brushing my teeth.

"I understand. We aren't..."

"Yeah ok. We aren't going to stay here for very much longer! I get that."

"No sweetie, we aren't going to move this year, or the next. See, your father has decided that staying here until after you graduate would be the best. He remembered being a kid your age and moving away when he was going to graduate. Everyone else had friends to congratulate, but he was the loner at that time. Afterwards, he wouldn't talk to his parents for months."

"Wow, I didn't know that dad could be so harsh. He wouldn't seem like that kind of person. I am appalled in a way."

"Yep. I was too."

"Oh well. I am going to take a joy ride before school," I told her with no enthusiasm in my voice.

"Ok, just please be careful," she said as her coffee spilled over the edge of the cup.

"Mom, I think you spilled your coffee," I giggled. "Obviously you don't want me to go. So…Maybe I won't right now. I am going to watch the news. You know, just to catch up on what's going on in the world," I told her as she looked at me with wonder in her eyes.

"What is going on with my child? She is growing up so fast, and in what seems like tomorrow she is going to be moving out of this heck of a house and never come home," she whispered to herself.

"Don't worry," I told her, "I am not going to move out yet, and I will always be your little girl. So don't ever think that I won't think of you ever again when I _do_ leave you guys, and besides, you have dad home now. He has never been here so that's going to be fun. Showing him around here will be hectic. Haha!"

"Ok hon. Sorry I even said that."

"I can't believe you even thought that," I said disappointedly.

I walked slowly to the kitchen table and sat down realizing how tired I really was. _Too much drama for one night_, I thought to myself.

My mom came and sat next to me quietly.

"Are you sure that _you're_ happy that your dad is home? I don't care what I think right now, I just want to know about you," she questioned me with pure concern and, for once, she actually sounded like a mother, not like my older sister.

"I am fine about it. All I care is that you are happy. I am sorry to say this, but I am not so worried about me anymore, I am going to be gone soon anyways," I regretted what I said after even _I_ understood what I'd said.

"Oh…Well I am going to go take a shower. Bye honey," she told me. "Sorry if I got too deep with you."

"No mom, you didn't even do anything wrong. You were just being a good mom that was worried about me. That's all," I assured her feeling really bad.

"Ok… Well I am still going to go take a hot shower. I'll wake up your dad for you so you can head off to school soon."

"Sweet thanks. Oh yeah, and by the way, thank you so much for the new car. I really love it. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thanks hon."

"No Problem."


	3. Chapter 3: Totally Bites!

I pulled up to the school in my new red mustang. Everybody turned to stare at me as I honked at the freshmen who were walking extremely slowly across the crosswalk.

"Honk! Honk!" my car screeched to a halt. The music blaring, I yelled out the window, "Hey! Hello?! can you please hurry up? I have studying to do in the library."

Just my luck, I have to wait even longer for these freshmen to hurry. Finally! They crossed and I was on my way to school again.

Just as I got to school, the preppy cheerleaders got out of Tiffany Rodriguez's car. She had the most gorgeous reddish brown hair. And,of course, always wore a crap load of makeup.

"There goes the plastics," I said with just a hint of sarcasm. "Too bad I'm not one of them."

"Abi!" My friend Stephenie yelled across the parking lot. She ran daintily down the sidewalk and crossed the street.

"Hey! It's soooo great to see ya! OMG! I totally like love your new car. Lemme guess, your new rich boyfriend got it for you? Ha ha! Yeah right! Your 'rents totally got it for you. How do I know? Oh yeah! Because your perants left it at my house. Ha ha! Well BYEAS!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4: OMG!

So we sat in BIC all day. I was fo freakin bored the whole time. Mr. Simmons separated Stephenie and I. I had to sit next to some goth guy and a nerd who got himself in trouble so he wouldnt get trash-canned today.

The bell finally rang to get out of school.

"Thank Gawd!!!!" I told Stephenie.

"I know right!!! I mean...that was so boring. Ughh!!! I have a ton of homework to do tonight so i will call or text you lata'! see ya!" She replied with exhaustion showing on her face like never before.

"Bye!" I yelled after her. I slowly walked to my car realizing that I cant sit down for the whole day (and it really hurt I might add). As i got to my car in the parking lot, a boy was sitting on the hood of my car. "Sorry, but i dont give rides to people i dont know." i said transfixed in the gorgeous color of his eyes.

"Darn! I was really hoping that you could give me a ride since I am your next door neighbor." He said with the cutest Australian accent.

"So..." i stalled. "You're Australian? I mean, who could mistake that fantastic accent as English or German."

"Does it show that much? I mean, I didnt think it was that noticable." He told me with mocking enthusiasm.

"Have you seen the people around here?! They all speak with proper English and they definitely arent as tan as you!"

"Wow so observant." He told me.

"So...Um...If you need a ride, then I guess I can give you one." I told him.

"Are you sure it won't be much of a detour?"

"Or course, just buckle up. Cant be getting a ticket since it's only the first day really driving my car." I told him surprisingly sternly.

"Sure, sure." he told me, pretending like he was actually listening.

"Ok then...I guess...m-my name is Abi." I told him checking my rear-view mirror.


	5. Chapter 5:Get out! No! Not you!

So he walked slowly to his door.

"Wait!" I immediately called out, "this might seem kinda wierd, but do you wanna go to the mall 'r somethin'?"

"Uh...sure! I-I-mean sure."he said.

" 'Kay cool!" I replied a little over-enthusiastically," I have to do my homework before I-um...call you?"

"Well then I guess I'll have to give you my number," he said happily.

" 'Kay great! I'll give you mine too incase you wanna leave before I get to calling you."

"Yep...'Kay...it's (260) 473-9245."

"Good," I said as I typed his name into my phone, "Mine is (470) 365-9427."

"Sweet! Well _I _will call you later 'kay?" He said in a voice so that I would get the clue that he wanted the liberty of calling me.

"Um...but after 5, 'cause then that'll give me an hour to do my homework."

"Okey Dokey!" he said in his sexy Australian accent.

"Well see ya!" I said.

"Yep."

I drove slowly to my house next door. I got out of the car and Joey ran out the door and hopped up to me.

"Hahaha! Hehehe! How did you get outta the house?! Did mom lert you out again? She is so retarded. Haha!"

"Hey! That's sooo not funny!" My mom said as she walked out the door. "So, who was that boy you dropped off next door huh?"

"Mom! You were watching me?! Ugh! I can't believe you! What? You cant trust me anymore? Am I like 5 or somethin'?" I screamed.

"Woah. Chill out. I was taking your dirty clothes out of your room when I heard your car. So, I looked out your window and saw you and a boy next door. Now what in the world were you doing over there? You don't even know the next door neighbors."

"Um...hello! wake up and smell the coffee! I was dropping him off at his house. And ya actually I do know the next door neighbors. He lives there. He is from Australia." I said as i thought that steam was coming out of my ears.

"Oh okay. Sor-ry! I didnt know."

"Well seriously! You like need to mind your own freakin buisness! I know you are my mom and all, but not everything is your buisness."


End file.
